


Когда я вернусь

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Amnesiac Doug Eiffel, Existential Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of the other chatacters, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Через несколько лет после финала Даг Эйфель вернулся домой, и теперь ему нужно отправиться на поиски своей команды и решить для себя реально ли то, что он видит вокруг, или это все – одна большая симуляция.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Doug Eiffel, Doug Eiffel & Hera, Doug Eiffel & Renée Minkowski
Kudos: 1





	Когда я вернусь

Эйфель давно не ездил на попутках. 

Когда-то они с Кейт не боялись садиться в чужие машины, а сейчас даже удивительно, что кто-то притормаживал перед ним, стремным, бородатым чуваком в стремном же форменном комбинезоне – его однажды спросили, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь, моет окна или развозит посылки? В салоне чужого грузовика пахло пылью, потом и плесенью, он тогда глянул себе на руки: и правда, комбинезон сошел бы за синеворотничковую форму. 

Он тогда сказал, что косплеит астронавта. 

Потом спрашивали, куда он направляется в дальней перспективе, и тут уже приходилось отшучиваться. Но сам по себе вопрос был хороший, он сам его себе задавал – трудно не задавать, когда ты закрыл глаза на станции за восемь световых лет от Земли, а открыл – и над головой небо, под спиной земля, и солнце сверху печет.

Он же закрывал глаза на станции, да? Нет, стоп, он закрывал глаза в звезде. После того, как его несколько раз размазало и собрало. И теперь он открыл глаза и рядом – ни Боба, ни зеркал, ни музыки. 

Он тогда встал кое-как, отряхнул комбинезон на коленях – пыль поднялась и осела обратно. Громко позвал:

– Боб? 

Задрал голову вверх – там, где синее небо и ни облачка – подождал. Подождал ещё. Это все было слишком похоже на Техас, и ему не улыбалась стоять в пустом поле и ждать пока достаточно голодная змея найдёт его ногу где-то между ботинком и штаниной. 

– Если хочешь попугать меня видами родины – это идея не очень. Ау? 

Солнце даже не моргнуло: все так же жгло макушку. Странно, раз уж в прошлый раз Боб с ребятами показывали ему отель – шли бы дальше, играли бы в последовательность, показали бы ему домик в советской глубинке. Такой странной планировки домик. 

– Боб! 

Эйфель закрыл глаза и забормотал: 

– Если я сделаю вид, что этого нет, оно исчезнет. Может исчезнуть. Верни меня на "Гефест", Боб! 

По шоссе с грохотом прокатилась легковушка и он проводил её взглядом. Вот тогда он и подумал: чёрт, и что теперь?

– Если я должен выполнить квест, чтобы выбраться из комы, ты хотя бы намекни!

Небо молчало, колючки под ботинками молчали тоже, он выдохнул и поплелся к дороге, хотя хотелось сесть в пыль и установить эмпирическим путём, сколько понадобится солнцу, голоду и скуке, чтобы покончить с его бренным телом. 

Какая разница, если это – все одна большая матрица, Бобу и ребятам его оживить будет как два пальца об асфальт…

Сначала он, правда, немного попинал траву, но вот когда он закончил пинать траву, он встал в пыли на кромке шоссейного асфальта и крутил головой вправо-влево. Наконец-то перед ним зашуршала покрышками пыльная Хонда, водитель высунул мятое лицо в чуть приоткрытое окно и с тягучим акцентом – Тото, похоже, мы все-таки в Техасе – спросил, куда его подкинуть. 

Эйфель ответил:

– До ближайшего населённого пункта, приятель. 

***  
Он делил заднее сиденье с чужими спиннерами, не теми, которые крутят, а теми, которые забрасывают, и мешком собачьего корма, и, в конце концов, скинул ботинки и просто смотрел, как пальцы на ногах шевелятся.

Господи, неужели сидеть всегда так неудобно, он же сидел в рубке часами, почему же тут он за десять минут отдавил себе задницу и...

Эйфель дернулся так, что въехал макушкой в крышу.

– Ты чего, друг?

Эйфель осел на сиденье и поджал под себя ноги:

– Нет, нет, ничего, я просто... – гравитация, бессердечная ты… Он ведь только заметил, вот только сейчас понял, что лежал на земле, лежал, а потом ходил, а теперь вот сидит? – все как в звезде, но там, в стремной отсылке из его собственно головы все было призрачное и нереальное. А тут – такое до боли настоящее. 

Ну и что теперь? 

Когда на горизонте вылезла пригоршня домишек, он подумал: чёрт, хоть бы это не считалось населённым пунктом – и да, машина притормаживала. 

– Ну вот. Тебе подходит? Хермистон, – водила кивнул, как будто это все объясняло.  
Хермистон, конечно. 

– И это что? 

– Город. 

Ага. 

Эйфель свел брови домиком, сел так, чтобы отражаться в зеркале, и спросил осторожно:

– Слушай, а дальше ты едешь? 

***  
Он забил на мысль, что это не взаправду где-то в третьей или четвертой попутке – все было слишком реальным. Да, так и должно быть, ты никак не проверишь, что это симуляция, если это правда симуляция, но черт, он спал и просыпался, и в придорожных дайнерах воняло бензином и плесенью, и это все было так обычно – неужели дорогие слушали вот до такой степени отчетливо сгенерили бы псевдо-Землю по его воспоминаниям? 

Но тогда как еще он мог тут оказаться?

Эйфелю хотелось стащить комбинезон, стать между рядом столиков и стойкой, и орать: я был в космосе! Я вернулся! Други, я был в космосе! – это не закончилось бы хорошо. Пару раз, он почти сорвался – стоял, покачиваясь на носках, и представлял себе мягкую, обитую войлоком палату.

Не стал. Не заорал.

Эйфель решил действовать по обстоятельствам. Хорошо, что его не слишком клонило в сон, и он даже почти не хотел есть – очень удобно, когда у тебя нет денег. И плюс к тому, что это таки симуляция. Он немного подрабатывал – то там, то тут. Это настолько смутно напоминало ему школьные подработки – только теперь он был покрепче и посутулее. 

Но если все правда, газеты не врут и это две тысячи восемнадцатый, а его телепортировали сюда из звезды дорогие слушатели – с реб… с командой «Гефеста» что-то же должно было произойти? 

Он, по крайней мере, должен был попытаться их найти. 

(Или сделать вид, что последних лет не было).

У него не так-то много людей, с которыми он делил такого рода опыт. 

(Если он не в розыске, он мог бы здесь потеряться и никогда больше не выходить на связь, а если Боб решит, что с него достаточно, – просто вывалиться из шкафа, как будто ничего не было, и вернуться обратно, на «Гефест», в гущу проблем). 

Если это правда земля и правда две тысячи восемнадцатый, значит, если что-то случилось, то без него. Где-то далеко и где-то в прошлом, и сейчас бы только узнать…

(Он все еще может остаться здесь). 

Его суставы долго не выдержат таскать коробки, странно, как они все еще выдерживают – он же сбежал от этой жизни когда-то, а теперь что? Возвращаться? Нет. Нет. 

Никто не шутил, что комбинезон похож на тюремную робу, и то хорошо. Может, если он сдастся полиции, это будет честно? Этого ты, Боб, хочешь? 

Нет, нет, вряд ли. Нет. Слишком просто. 

К концу своей маленькой одиссеи он был ещё более заросший, ещё более грязный – и пялился на дверь. Камер внешнего наблюдения он не заметил, дом был милый и обычный. Пригородный. Вполне может быть, что дом был не тот. 

Обидно было бы, если правда не тот. (Ему хотя бы хватило ума не заявиться к Кейт. «Привет, я к тебе из космоса, может, отзовешь судебный приказ к тебе не приближаться?»).

У двери звонка не было, так что он постучал. Потому что вот он здесь – проколесил через несколько штатов, заработал себе волдыри от загара и мозоли на пальцах – хотя бы на нем все заживало, как на собаке. 

Солнце садилось за спиной, дома стояли тёмные, а небо тянулось вверх розово-оранжевыми разводами и руки у него совсем не дрожали. 

Так реально это или нет? 

Свет в прихожей погас – видно было даже сквозь жалюзи, что внутри теперь ничего не рассмотреть. Дверь приоткрылась медленно, черт, чего он так долго копался? С солнцем где-то за домами в дверном проеме было ничего не рассмотреть. Ну так что, тот дом? 

– Привет? Я тут кое-кого ищу, не подскажите – здесь не живет?..

Звякнула цепочка. Он понял, что еле-еле получается вдохнуть. 

Из приоткрытой двери послышалось:

– …назад.

– Чего?

Это была отчетливо Минковски, и он почувствовал расползающуюся по лицу тупейшую улыбку – даже если она не настоящая Минковски, а симулированная, все равно, это так…

– Шаг назад. Быстро!

Глаза привыкали к темноте: у Минковски в руках был дробовик – и Эйфель отпрыгнул назад, задрав руки и путаясь в ногах:

– Не нужно стрелять в гонца! В офицера связи тоже не надо! От дырок в груди офицеры связи портятся и больше не могут выполнять свои обязанности! 

Это была очень длинная пауза. 

– В смысле… Не только офицеры связи, конечно. Дырки в груди – это вообще не очень полезно… для всех… кто… – Эйфель сдался и замолчал.

Солнце село – лица у Минковски было почти не разглядеть. Она выкинула перед собой ладонь, крепко сжала комбинезон у него на груди и втянула его за собой. 

Вот теперь он умрет?

За спиной хлопнула дверь (вот он и попался), и они остались стоять в темноте – черт знает, он дышал громче, или у него громче колотилось в висках? 

В темноте что-то двигалось. Тихо лязгнуло – как будто к стене приставили костыль. А если внутри, в доме, ей будет легче выстрелить? И никто не заметит снаружи, но ведь все равно будет слышно…

Его обхватили с боков, и Эйфель взвизгнул. 

С хлопком включился свет – Минковски не выросла за пару лет, ему было отчетливо видно ее макушку и шпильки в туго собранных волосах. И теперь она пыталась выдавить из него дух, насмерть, чтобы получилась картина с раздробленными ребрами и проколотыми легкими. 

Может, она правда решила, что тише будет его задушить? 

Минковски яростно вжималась лицом ему в грудь – и у него наконец получилось вдохнуть. А вот не улыбаться не получалось:

– Не знаю, с чего это я ждал чего-то еще. – Он осторожно поставил подбородок ей на макушку, разрешая дальше работать неудобным корсетом. Даже ему было слышно, как улыбка просачивается в шепот: – Ты уверена, что ты не симуляция? А то все так правдоподобно, что даже не верится. 

– Офицер Эйфель? – осторожно спросили откуда-то с потолка. 

Ну теперь он точно поехал – он автоматически дернул головой, на потолке конечно ничего не было:

– Гера, детка, сколько лет, сколько зим? 

– Я не уверена, что…

Минковски держала его неумолимо, как капкан, пока он попытался повести руками:

– Ущипни меня, нет, дай, я сам тебя ущипну, – легче казать, чем сделать, когда руки прижаты к твоим же бокам. 

Минковски всхлипнула – «челюсти» раскрылись и она отступила, вытирая лицо рукавом. Что-то было не так. Все было не так, но что-то – отчетливее всего. 

– Так как дела? Гера, Минковски? – черт, у него натурально болело лицо, и теперь он не знал, чего делать с освободившимися руками. – Даже если вы ненастоящие. Гера, я смотрю, ты теперь умный дом? Офицер, что-то с вами не так – прическу поменяли? Маникюр? Не соображу… – он дергал головой от Минковски к потолку и просто не мог прекратить улыбаться. – Даже если вы симуляция, это не так уж плохо, хотя бы на первое время, я так…

На стене напротив, у Минковски за спиной висело зеркало, и он против воли перехватил взгляд у своего отражения. Отражение было очень странным, но только когда оно вдруг двинулось, Эйфель заорал. 

***  
Минковски не предложила ему выпить-выпить, отпаивая на кухне. Значит, что-то о нем еще держалось у нее в голове – так странно, если она настоящая, он не видел ее несколько лет, а она все еще помнит. «Отражение» маячило в дверях, как в раме, и Эйфель пытался не смотреть. Хотя бы еще немного. 

– Я боюсь, мы могли напугать соседей, – сказало отражение. 

Черт, он правда со стороны так звучит? Так спокойно и странно? Он лично в этой жизни никогда не звучал спокойно. 

– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, – деловито ответила Минковски через плечо, за спину. – Если они не вызвали полицию, значит пусть думают, что хотят. 

Эйфель поерзал на стуле:

– Я все испортил, к вам теперь еще и будут цепляться соседи, – он встал, задел локтем столешницу. – Я зря… Чего это я вообще… 

– Сядь. 

– Ладно, – он рухнул обратно. 

Конечно это все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком здорово – Гера вне станции, Минковски – и он.

– В смысле ты можешь идти, если хочешь, – вдруг как-то чуть ли не паникующе добавила она. – Дай нам пока на тебя хотя бы посмотреть. 

Она сидела перед ним на корточках, хотя вполне могла бы возвышаться. 

– Привет, – сказал ей Эйфель тихо. – Вы или симуляция, или я схожу с ума, или у нас тут война клонов, только клонов двое, и они не новозеландцы. 

– Все будет нормально, – у нее в голосе было столько упрямой уверенности! Он отлично различал отрицание на слух. – Никто не сходит с ума. 

Он изо всех сил зажмурился, а потом поднял ладонь повыше:

– Привет! Я Даг! 

– Я знаю, – негромко сказали от дверей. – Я знаю, я – Даглас. 

***  
– Ты будешь спать здесь. 

Это точно была жилая комната. Обжитая. Чья только? Хоть бы не «его», хоть бы не «его». 

– Я не очень хочу спать, – это была правда. Не слишком зависеть от сна было прикольно и удобно, может, немного странно, но в дороге его все устраивало, а сейчас, оставаясь один на один с перестеленной кроватью он чувствовал напряжение, и напряжение прикольным не было. – Стоп. 

Он зацепился взглядом за белое круглое лицо с мрачного плаката на стене. «Отверженные». 

Ага. 

– Так если это твоя комната, где будешь спать ты? 

– Внизу, на диване, – она как будто отказывалась выпускать его из поля зрения. 

– Это чтобы я ночью не сбежал. Думаешь, я не сигану из окна?

Она поморщилась: 

– Эйфель.

– Слушай, что-то не так, я просто понять не могу…

Она быстро взяла в руки его ладонь, сжала и заставила заглянуть себе в глаза:

– Все будет в порядке. Правда. Только не делай глупостей. Завтра на свежую голову все будет выглядеть лучше. 

– Я понял…

– Хорошо. Если ты вдруг даже не сможешь уснуть, я думаю, Гера сост…

– Ты в гражданском. 

Минковски моргнула. 

– Вот, что не так. 

Он никогда не видел ее ни в чем, кроме форменного комбинезона. Даже тогда, в первый раз, когда он пытался не проебаться, но все равно проебался и назвал ее… – она была в форме. 

Минковски отпустила его ладонь и встала на ноги, не отводя от него глаз:

– Пожалуйста, поспи. – Она улыбнулась: – Это приказ.

***  
Он правда все это время знал? 

Лежать на нормальной кровати впервые за столько дней, после душа и двух мятых бутербродов (которые ему не очень хотелось есть, даже если он искренне не мог вспомнить, когда ел в последний раз), закинув руки за голову – было тревожно и хорошо. 

Так вот, он всегда догадывался? 

– Гера? – тихо позвал он в темноту. Прикроватная лампа слаба освещала стены, углы комнаты прятались в тени. 

Давайте поможем Доре найти объяснение двум его версиям, существующим одновременно. Черт, как только Джакоби тогда с ума не сошел? 

– Я здесь офицер Эйфель, – так же негромко ответили с потолка. 

– Как тебе нравится земля? 

Интересно, было ли ей видно, что он улыбается? 

Их двое, значит, кто-то допельгангер, а кто-то настоящий, если только у него нет близнеца, с которым его разлучили при рождении. А он из Техаса, там такого не бывает. 

– Тут очень много… воздуха. 

– И не нужно поддерживать температуру и бояться разгерметизации…

– Да, гораздо легче жить, не думая об этом, – у нее в голосе был смех. 

– Я скучал. – По тебе? По всем? По тысяче и одному способу умереть в холодном и равнодушном космосе? 

– Я знаю, Эйфель, – ответила она тепло. 

– Что случилось, пока меня не было? На «Гефесте». А потом уже здесь. 

Она молчала пару секунд: 

– Я не думаю, что мне стоит что-то говорить, разве Минковски не хотела начать этот разговор завтра?

– Но ты же знаешь, она тебе не указ. 

Гера теперь уже отчетливо рассмеялась: 

– Я кое-что посмотрела, знаешь ли, – из твоего списка, помнишь?

Он подхватился и сел на кровати:

– Если тебе не понравился «Властелин Колец», я от тебя отрекусь!

– Строить свою личность на поп-культуре все еще не самая здоровая тактика. 

– Я по-другому не умею, – смеяться вместе было так хорошо. 

Ему абсолютно не хотелось спать. Он всегда знал, да? 

***  
Простыня и одело на диване в гостиной вызвали у него острое чувство вины, когда он спустился вниз. 

– Разве это честно? – он искренне ждал, пока они соберутся на кухне, чтобы это сказать. Пока, не прекращая зевать, зальют хлопья молоком. И когда они расслабились, он и нанес удар: – Я инопланетянин, а моя кровь даже не зеленая. 

Минковски уронила вилку – он никогда не видел у нее такого лица. Он продолжил, делая вид, что не замечает ее выпученных глаз: 

– Ну то есть вы все еще можете быть одной большой симуляцией, и я верю в Боба и в ребят, но такие новости, как здесь, даже они не смогли бы придумать. 

– Гера! – у Минковски прорезались знакомые рычащие интонации. 

– Я не говорила ему! Честно! 

– Я тоже могу додуматься до вещей. – Он торжествующе начал загибать пальцы: – Мне не нужно спать, не нужно есть и моя рубашка совсем не пахнет. Ха!

«Даглас» равнодушно жевал салат. 

– Скорей бы вернулась Лавлейс, – пробормотала Минковски, – и вправила тебе мозги. 

– Кстати. Да. – Эйфель моргнул. – Где она? 

– Штурмует вершины где-то в Гималаях. 

Значит, жива. Альпинизм звучал как что-то, чем бы она точно попыталась заняться.  
Но получается, теперь он тоже мог бы штурмовать Гималаи? С новоприобретенной суперсилой, супервыностивостью, вот этим вот всем. Эйфель прислушался к себе – наверное, он и правда мог, но ему этого абсолютно не хотелось.

Супервыносливость еще стоило проверить. И еще, ему, пожалуй, нужно будет держаться подальше от больниц – им точно не понравится его новая, инопланетная магия. 

– И что было после того, как я, – он остановился и ткнул пальцем в жующего «Дагласа», – то есть ты вернулся из звезды? 

Минковски смотрела странно, ему совсем не понравилось это выражение: 

– Мы победили. 

– Ага. 

Она добавила:

– А потом вернулись на Землю. 

–Ага. 

– Все, конец истории, Эйфель, что еще ты хочешь услышать? – отчетливое раздражение у нее в голосе было все лучше вот этого, странного у нее на лице, то ли горя, то ли жалости. 

Он растянул рот в улыбке:

– Подробности! Детали! Мелочи!

– Это будет долгий день.

– Хочу знать все!

– Как же ты бесишь. 

– А? – Эйфель от неожиданности повернулся на голос. 

«Даглас» встал из-за стола, забрал с собой посуду, сполоснул ее в раковине: 

– Не думал, что ты будешь настолько невыносимым, – он оставил пустую миску на полотенце и молча вышел в коридор. Минковски смотрела ему в спину. 

– Простите, что мой инопланетный шарм не сработал, – растерянно проговорил Эйфель. – С ним точно все нормально? Я вроде бы…

– С ним все нормально, – по тону Минковски было ясно, что ничего нормально не было. 

– Это, конечно, не мой рекорд, но я уже и забыл, когда моя персона вызывала настолько бурную реакцию. Ему нужно привыкнуть, что он больше не единственный мальчик Даг в этом доме? На этой планете? – Эйфель не мог остановиться. – Мы можем устроить войну двойников, но у меня преимущество, на моей стороне сила инопланетян и аниме.

И Минковски рассмеялась. 

– Не понял? 

– Прости, прости, просто… – она вытерла лицо ладонью. Да что это с ней?

– Я думал, ты попытаешься закрыть меня в чулане под лестницей за субординацию и хамство вышестоящему офицеру.

– Я могу, – она все не могла остановиться. 

– Конечно, конечно. – Эйфель помолчал. – Я не собирался отбирать его жизнь, знаете ли. В смысле здесь. В смысле с вами. В конце концов, это же я дубль, плевать, что воспоминания у нас практически одинаковые, и это делает нас фактически одним и тем же человеком…

– Эээ… – Гера вдруг подала голос. – Насчет этого. 

Минковски медленно добавила:

– Все немного сложнее. 

***  
– Я сделал что?! Он сделал что?! – Эйфель тут же обмяк и опять присел за стол: – Понятно. 

– Офицер Эйфель? – осторожно попыталась Гера. 

Какой уж он теперь офицер. 

– Я в порядке, правда. Правда. – Глаза почему-то не очень фокусировались. Он коротко рассмеялся: – И правда «немного» сложнее. Давайте еще раз. 

Он сложил руки на коленях:

– Когда вы пытались разобраться с SI-5, я… "он" дал стереть себе память и перестал быть… собой. Но моя… черт, его память осталась у меня, продукта инопланетных технологий, но не вся целиком, потому что слепок с меня дорогие слушатели сделали в звезде, а это было и до коварного плана, и до эвакуации, и до вашего отлета на Землю. И я помню многое, но не все. – Эйфель сделал глубокий вдох: – И мы оба не оригиналы?!

– Это имеет значение? 

– Для самоидентификации – еще какое!

Минковски смотрела грустно. Опять:

– Я знаю, что ты устал…

– Я не устал! Я паникую! Меня два! Нас двое! И никто из нас не нормальная, полноценная версия нас!

Минковски кивнула:

– Ага. 

– Он – "оригинал", физически, но у него нет ни капли той, оригинальной памяти, так что у него абсолютно другая личность!

– Ага. 

– А Гилберт вернулся?

Минковски моргнула и поморщилась, как будто вопрос застал ее врасплох:

– Нет.

– А даже если вернулся, ему хватило ума не искать нас и не соваться к нам, – добавила Гера. 

Ага. 

Ему самому, значит, не хватило. Интересно, вернись добрый доктор, он попытался бы добраться домой, где бы он раньше ни жил, или остался в Америке? Он мог бы ходить по этим самым улицам, а они бы и не знали. 

– Ты как? 

Эйфель поднял голову и попытался рассмеяться:

– Думаете, я теперь, как Капитан Америка, даже опьянеть не смогу? 

– А ты хочешь проверить?

Он ссутулился и ответил серьезно:

– Нет, не хочу. 

Он посидел молча, а потом попытался вернуть голосу непринуждённость и спросил несерьёзно: – Слушайте, а чем вы вообще занимаетесь, когда не угрожаете гостям оружием?

***  
– Вы работаете на Годдард Фут...

– Нет, не работаем!

– А звучит так подозрительно, как будто…

– Ой, ещё твоего осуждения мне не хватало.

– А ведь ещё есть Рейчел.

– Может, мы хотя бы об этом сейчас не будем говорить? 

– Вы забрали ее с собой, я помню, когда убрались с Гефеста. И как? Вы привлекли ее за преступления против человечества? 

Минковски смотрела на него тяжёлым взглядом:

– Она живёт с моими родителями.

– Почему?!

– Потому что нельзя скрадывать все яйца в одну корзину! Потому что...

– И ты не думаешь, что она спящий агент и однажды скрытые воспоминания у нее проснутся?

– У Дагласа не проснулись.

– Ага, – негромко добавил он. – Значит, вы прячетесь. 

– Если ты думаешь... – начала Минковски возмущённо. 

– Нет, я за! Я за! – Мысль о том, что они действительно могут закрыть глаза на все их проблемы, спрятаться, и снаружи все опасности исчезнут, была соблазнительной донельзя. – Я просто...

Минковски вдруг показалась ему очень уставшей:

– Что? 

– Я не знаю. Ты торопилась. 

– На работу. 

– Да, да, где бы это не было, – чем бы вы теперь на самом деле не занимались.

– Не выходи из дома. В холодильнике – остатки вчерашнего ужина, если что-то случится, Гера всегда может со мной связаться.

– Ага, мам, – он перехватил ее взгляд и тут же пожалел о том, что вовремя не прикусил язык. Он добавил негромко, своим серьезным голосом: – Я никуда не денусь, все будет в порядке. 

***  
Они не сломали приставку в первый же день. Но все было не так радужно, как ему хотелось бы:

– Тут правда нет караоке? 

– Шум бы привлек внимание. 

– Справедливо. И всё-таки жаль…

– Эйфель, – у Геры в голосе было очевидное осуждение. 

– Может быть, я хочу, чтобы она могла выразить себя в песне? – получилось так мягко, что он даже не ожидал. – Чем хочешь ещё заняться? 

В доме было тихо и пустынно. Ему же не придется проживать так каждый день? С Герой было очень здорово, но – каждый день?

– Вы не думали завести каких-нибудь домашних животных. 

– Безответственно. 

– Ага, это Минковски так говорит? 

– Да, но я в целом согласна. С нами в любой момент что-то может случиться. 

Он пожал плечами:

– Со мной нет – если только меня не утащат в подземную правительственную лабораторию и не начнут резать на органы. 

– Это попадает в категорию «чего-то, что может случиться». Если тебя будут резать на органы, офицер Эйфель, ты не сможешь вернуться домой и покормить кошку. 

– Звучит невесело, – легко согласился он. Ковырять в руках любую подходящую мелочь успокаивало. – Устроишь мне тур по дому?

– Хорошо. Сейчас ты в гостиной. Здесь есть я. Что-нибудь еще?

– Два вопроса: «вам хватает комнат, когда вы все собираетесь вместе?» и «правда ли вы теперь работаете на корпорацию зла?».

Она долго молчала. 

– Это правда не что-то, на что я готова тебе ответить. 

– Вот и я думаю, что комнат маловато…

– Я бы хотела, правда. – У нее в голосе звучало сожаление: – Но это не мой секрет. По крайней мере, не только мой. Мне кажется, она скажет тебе, когда будет готова?

– Ладно, еще вопрос: ты ставишь на то, что кто-нибудь еще вернется в этом десятилетии, или только в следующем? 

– Нам придется подождать и узнать? 

– Ага, наверное.

Мысль, что они вероятнее всего вдвоем переживут всех в этом доме, была устрашающей. Наверное, самой устрашающей из всех, которые в последнее время влезали ему в голову, а это ни о чем хорошем не говорило. 

– Я не знаю, что сделаю я, если Максвелл вернётся, – негромко проговорила Гера сверху.

– Она вряд ли...

– Я знаю. 

Интересно, что бы Гилберт сделал, если бы всё-таки оказался здесь? Сказал бы опять, что ни о чем не жалеет?

Эйфель вдруг затрясся от мысли и не смог сдержаться:

– Ты представляешь, что сделает Джакоби, если Кеплер вернётся?

– Закатит скандал? – так же с улыбкой в голосе переспросила Гера.

– Ох, я бы на это посмотрел. 

Он бы правда на это посмотрел, если бы это не означало, что ему снова придется встретиться с Кеплером. 

Эйфель встал и хлопнул себя по коленям:

– На кухне есть какие-нибудь продукты? Кажется, я готов творить. 

– И вытворять, – с сомнением добавила Гера. 

– Но только с твоей помощью. Слушай, я же могу залиться кофеином! Мы можем узнать какое критическое содержание кофеина в крови!

– Мы знаем.

– Для человека – да, а вот для инопланетного клона, который возможно управляется дистанционно дорогими слушателями и в любой момент может выйти из-под контроля – нет!

Пауза. 

Черт. Ему правда надо бы прикусить язык. 

– Тебе страшно, офицер Эйфель? 

– Мне очень страшно, Гера, – прошептал он. 

– Ты похож на себя. Со стороны. 

– От этого мне тоже страшно. 

– Ты чувствуешь, что что-то изменилось?

Он вытер руки о штаны. Это что, фартук висит на крючке рядом с холодильником? Осталось понадеяться, что это не ЕГО фартук, а то скандала никак не избежать. 

– Когда ты прислушиваешься к себе, ты не думаешь, что что-то теперь не так, как было?

Он попытался прикинуть, поморщился, пока крутил у себя на пояснице узел – веревочки фартука пытались выскользнуть у него из пальцев: 

– Ты знаешь, я абсолютно не хочу есть. 

– Нет, я про... – Гера замолчала. 

Он опёрся на столешницу: он попытался рассмотреть узоре закономерность. Точки складывались в уродливую перчатку Микки Мауса.

– Я помню штуки. 

– Ага. 

– Но я не знаю... Как это вообще объяснить? Может, это все еще одна огромная симуляция, может быть, я все ещё в звезде, и что бы вы мне не рассказывали – ничего этого не происходило. И я не знаю, как это проверить. 

Он втянул воздух носом. Это был неплохой день. Он бы выбрал такой для симуляции – не очень жарко, светло, кухня просторная, фартук полосатый, ему стоило побриться, но он не стал.

– Я не болею, я вполне себе здоров и мне кажется, что я – это я? Но как я определю? Я-десять-лет-назад – это, конечно, тоже я, но совсем не такое же я как я сейчас. Учитывая, – он рассмеялся, – что десять лет назад меня и не существовало, и воспоминания о том «я» – у меня в голове. 

– Ты можешь смотреть на это, как на версии себя, – вдруг сказала Гера. – Разные версии, разные сборки. Не лучше и не хуже, просто разные. 

– Я люблю тебя, Гера, ты об этом знаешь? – голос подводил. 

Она улыбалась, он слышал по голосу:

– Ты тоже мой лучший друг, офицер Эйфель. 

Он мог бы всю жизнь пялиться в эту столешницу и не двигаться. 

– Ну так мы будем готовить? – осторожно спросила Гера. 

– Даже если я не хочу есть? 

– Да, даже если не хочешь. 

Эйфель сжал веки покрепче и сказал:

– Будем. 

***  
– Гера, к нам пытались вломиться? – он не слышал, как хлопнули входной дверью, но голос Минковски – ее голос он слышал. И шаги. 

– Что? 

– Вы жжете документы? – шаги приближались. 

– Что? 

– Воняет горелым!

– А, это. 

Эйфель вытер руки о фартук и помахал ей, показавшейся в дверном проеме:

– Как там в секретной штаб-квартире?

– Эйфель, это не время для шуток. 

– А ведь я думал, что вот это вот, – он дотянулся и постучал кулаком по стене, – секретная штаб-квартира. 

– Эйфель.

Она выдохнула и сгрузила рюкзак с плеч. Видимо, смирилась с тем, что никто не брал их штурмом, пока она ходила – куда бы там она ни ходила:

– Не могу поверить, что ты готовишь. 

– И правильно, потому что горелые коржи сейчас как раз дымятся в раковине, – деловито добавила Гера. 

– Гера! – он откинул голову назад, как будто мог рассмотреть ее саму где-то на потолке. 

– Но больше ничего не пострадало, так что мы вне опасности. 

Минковски кивнула, не переставая хмуриться. Наверное, в корпорации зла дела шли не так уж безоблачно. 

Почему он так легко к этому относится? Потому что по-настоящему не верит, что это правда?

– Нам всем стоит поесть, – Минковски потерла лоб ладонью. 

Вот настолько не безоблачно?

Он радостно закивал: 

– Поесть, я потом поспать. И отныне я буду спать на диване, потому что этому телу ничего не сделается. – Минковски внимательно на него смотрела и не попыталась перебить, но он все равно протараторил дальше: – Гера может за мной следить где ей хочется, правда, детка?

– Вам не скрыться от моего всевидящего Ока.

– Вот именно!

***  
Ужин прошел на троечку по шкале от одного до десяти. Никто не сыпал оскорблениями. «Даглас» молчал, как последняя надежда сопротивления в имперских застенках. Из-за этого не получалось даже разозлиться.

***  
– …и не выходи из дома!

– Я помню, помню. 

С каждым новым днем, на деле абсолютно неотличимым от предыдущего, ситуация все сильнее напоминала ему домашний арест. 

– Не помнишь случайно, где ещё я сидел годами и не мог выйти наружу? – спросил он, когда за Минковски захлопнулась дверь. – Не отвечай. 

Пожалуйста. 

– Тут есть бункер, Гера?

– Я не… Что? Я собиралась утешать тебя, что здесь не так уж плохо сидеть – если ты откроешь окно, то не умрешь, при чем здесь бункер? 

– Думаешь, стоит открыть окно? 

– Нет, не думаю. Хочешь заняться готовкой? 

Он покачал головой. Перспектива опять облачиться в полосатый фартук радовала не слишком. 

– Нет, погуляли и х... Ты умеешь играть в гольф?

– Эээ…

Его было уже не остановить. Секрет был в том, чтобы раздобыть всякой ненужной мелочевки в доме, с которым он был практически не знаком. 

– Когда я был маленьким и мне нужно было оставаться дома одному, я устраивал себе мини-гольф. 

– Мини-гольф? – у нее было столько сомнения в голосе, что он чуть одобрительно не рассмеялся от своей большой любви к ее ужасно не одобряющим интонациям. 

– Ну, это не настоящий гольф... Даже не настоящий мини-гольф.

– Я должна была догадаться. 

Он прошелся по гостиной, внимательно присматриваясь к полкам. Они тут хорошо мимикрировали под обычный пригородный дом даже изнутри, но это, наверное, было не так сложно провернуть, если все серьезное, выбивающееся из понятия «нормальность», было упрятано в «бункер»…

– Нужно что-то, что можно катить и, так сказать, точка финального назначения, а все остальное – чистая импровизация. 

– Ага. 

Эйфель сказал, не поднимая головы, как будто между делом:

– Он всегда сидит весь день у себя в комнате?

– Кто?

– Блин, Гера, ну догадайся. 

Она задумалась: 

– Вообще-то нет. – Пауза. – Он не хочет выходить. 

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я его спросила. Честное слово, офицер Эйфель, иногда ты...

– И когда он выйдет? 

Пауза.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я спросила, или?..

– Да. Наверное. Я не знаю.

– Офицер Эйфель, – негромко проговорила Гера. – Я вам не сова. 

Ага. 

Он кивнул, все так же не отвлекаясь от поисков:

– Справедливо. 

Это был бесконечный день. 

Он не побил свой персональный рекорд по разрушениям всего, что можно разрушить в небольшой гостиной, но счет был впечатляющим. 

– Стекла все еще в порядке. 

– Не торопи меня, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. У меня впереди еще семь лунок. 

«Даглас» ни разу не спустился вниз. Даже к их импровизированному обеду. Гера заставила Эйфеля съесть один бутерброд, но потом он смог ее заговорить и отвлечь. Скорее всего, она дала себя отвлечь. 

***  
Комната по планировке у него была такая же, как и у Минковски, но без перепуганной Козетты на стене. 

– Поговорить хочешь? 

"Даглас" замер от звука его голоса. Эйфель не подкрадывался. Нет, правда, не крался и не пытался открыть дверь потише, но он застал «Дагласа» врасплох, и теперь должен был справляться и с его страхом, кроме собственного. 

Удобно, что они звали его не Эйфельом и не Дагом, но от "Дагласа" все равно кожей шли мурашки узнавания. 

– Нам не о чем...

– Да-да, я знаю, знаю. – Эйфель вдохнул и умостил ладонь на холодную металлическую ручку двери. – Давай выйдем. Не в том смысле. Просто. Тут жарко, снаружи лучше, и я смогу покурить. 

– Это потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я оставила вас наедине?  
Эйфель пожал плечами. 

Быстро темнело. Может, Минковски вот-вот вернется, а они здесь нарушают все ее предписания. Ну, одно. Она не может запретить ему курить вне «Гефеста». Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Интересно, кто в этом доме курит? И кому ему придется потом возвращать сигареты? Лавлейс? Джакоби?

– Как тебе здесь нравится?

Ходить по траве было хорошо, вот бы Минковски еще не обезглавила его как придет за то, что он в темноте потоптал ее растительность. 

Даглас молчал. 

Ладно. 

– Не хочешь? – Эйфель абстрактно повел рукой с сигаретой. – Я нашел их в столе и решил, что беды не будет, если я...

– У меня тело курильщика и алкоголика. Я обойдусь.

По крайней мере, он все-таки может говорить. 

Эйфель пожал плечам, на весу удерживая сигарету с зажигалкой:

– Я искренне не думал, что оно сменит хозяина, так что тут извини, не со зла. 

– И теперь ты можешь беззаботно спиваться в этом теле, – это был даже не вопрос. 

Эйфель почувствовал, как челюсти напрягаются, но постарался ответить как можно непринужденнее:

– Ты же слышал? Я теперь как Капитан Америка. – Он сделал паузу, она должна была сработать как шутка. – Вероятно. 

– Тогда зачем ты куришь?

Зачем я курю? Зачем ты дышишь?!

Облачко дыма в полумраке пахло уютом и свободой воли. Он был свободен травить свое инопланетное тело чем вздумается. Если дорогих слушателей что-то не устраивает, они могут связаться с ним в любой момент. Наверное. Если не случилось что-то еще. Если он правда здесь, а они – правда там. 

– Ты постоянно что-то делаешь, не задумываясь – и иногда это очень глупые вещи.

– Слушай, – Эйфель не смог не улыбнуться, у «Дагласа» были к нему претензии, значит он их из него выудит, – слушай, я понимаю, мы с Герой сегодня устроили бардак, я с ним разберусь, а это всего лишь сигарета – и мы ведь даже не в космосе, никакого вре...

– Об этом я и говорю.

– О чем? 

– О глупых вещах, которые ты делаешь, не задумываясь. 

– Ты не представляешь, как долго я думал о том, как сожму губы на фильтре самой настоящей си…

«Даглас» сорвался с места и быстрым шагом зашагал в сторону дома. 

– Стой, стой! Ну хочешь, я не буду при тебе курить? Я знаю, что перед завязавшими курить – свинство, ну не сдержался. 

«Даглас» затормозил так, что проехался подошвами кроссовок по траве. Минковски точно их убьет.

– Я не курю. И никогда не курил в своей жизни. 

– Ага, – Эйфель послушно кивнул. – Понятно. Это дела не меняет. Смотри, смотри. 

Он бросил едва-едва зажжённую сигарету под ноги и проехался по ней пяткой:

– Все. 

«Даглас» стоял спиной к светящемуся проему входной двери, на фоне темного дома и темного неба.

– Все, что ты делаешь – полнейшая глупость. 

– Ага. 

– Паталогическая. 

– Ага. 

– Граничащая с самоубийством. 

Эйфель не ответил. Что на такое скажешь? «Дагласу», видимо, было все равно, отвечает он или нет – это была его очередь говорить: 

– Сначала ты куришь в космосе, а потом жертвуешь своей памятью, чтобы всех спасти. 

Тишина звенела. 

Интересно, как скоро в соседних домах на крыльце начнет загораться свет? Если они вдвоем за один вечер испортят все прикрытие их маленькой коммуны…

– Знаешь, как это можно побить? – «Даглас» улыбался? 

Эйфель переспросил с сомнением: 

– В смысле, «побить»?

– Что можно сделать важнее и нужнее? 

– Зачем?

В их разговоре было что-то, что, хоть убей, у него не получалось понять. Как будто они говорили о разном, или он не мог разобрать слов. Или вдруг во всех словарях слова резко поменяли смысл, а он все пропустил. 

– Я не думаю, что тебе нужно что-то кому-то доказывать…

– Ага, конечно. Ты пожертвовал своей памятью, но им достался я. Вот этот вот я, – «Даглас» развел руками, у него в смехе не было ничего светлого. 

– Я своей памятью не жертвовал, – сказал Эйфель. – Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. 

«Даглас» молчал. 

– Что? Нет-нет-нет, что?

– Как перекрыть такое геройство? 

Лицо у Эйфеля сломалось в сочувствующей гримасе:

– Тебе правда нужно переслушать мои логи.

– Я слушал. И тот человек с записи, который всем помог – все еще не я!

– И не я. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга почти в полной темноте, и Эйфель пытался угадать выражение у «Дагласа» на лице. 

– Они его любят!

Эйфель откинул голову назад и захохотал. Небо над головой было высокое и звездное, настолько, что он мог бы в нем потеряться. Ордер, чтобы он держался подальше от Кейт и Анны, может быть, с него никогда не снимут. Официально он или в тюрьме, или умер – но вот теперь его два. 

Он так скучал по сигаретам. 

– Они ждали тебя! И я разочарован! – «Даглас» теперь стоял почему-то совсем близко, не прикасаясь к его рубашке, не если качнется вперед – дотронется растопыренными пальцами. 

– Так я не оправдал твоих ожиданий? 

– Да! – "Даглас" перевел дыхание. – И они так сильно хотели тебя обратно! Вот этого тебя, невыносимого идиота!

– Ты еще не видел меня в мои худшие моменты. 

– Я слышал логи! 

– Да, точно, – не улыбаться не получалось. Эйфель пытался поймать чужой взгляд в темноте, и ему почему-то было очень странно и очень легко. Какая дурацкая ситуация. 

– Я не злился сначала, это со временем пришло.

– Ага.

– Все было в порядке. Но они держались настороженно, как с тобой никогда не держались, как будто я ударился головой и мимо меня нужно ходить на цыпочках. 

– С ним. 

– Что?

– С ним не держались. 

– Да блядь. – «Даглас» шумно втиснул кулаки в карманы своей ветровки. 

Еще чуть-чуть и Минковски вернется и застанет их здесь. А где-то там – Джакоби, и где-то там – Лавлейс, и внутри дома Гера, и за светящимися окнами близлежащих домов – кто-то, и все равно они как будто последние люди на земле.

Эйфель влез пальцами в карман и протянул «Дагласу» картонный коробок:

– Ты точно не хочешь?..

«Даглас» ссутулился, выражения его лица было не разобрать, но в голосе у него сквозило отвращение: 

– Я не курю, не пью кофе и мне не нравятся видеоигры. – Он сделал паузу. – Но ты можешь, если тебе так уж нужно. 

Эйфель улыбнулся, почесал небритый подбородок: 

– Спасибо, – и достал из пачки новую сигарету.

**Author's Note:**

> Два года спустя я все-таки дописала этот текст, йей!


End file.
